


Surprise

by daisy111



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy111/pseuds/daisy111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is shy and has a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like 20 minutes. Forgive me for the mistakes. I do not own J2. I wish.

The number of punishments going through his mind were overwhelming Jensen while his overgrown child of a co-star couldn’t stop teasing him in front of the audience. Jared was obviously enjoying Jensen’s inability to stop blushing like a schoolgirl, making sure to make Jensen as uncomfortable as possible while every woman in the audience was focused on whatever sexual joke Jared’s stupid brain could think of. The bastard. Everybody knew Jensen was the shy one and Jared was the outgoing one and they were partly right. Only if they knew that what happened in the bedroom was quite the opposite. There was Jared, the prankster with the cute dimples who didn’t know what embarrassment meant and Jensen, who couldn’t get used to act like a couple with his boyfriend in public without getting a little pink in the cheeks. But all that shyness magically disappeared when Jared and no clothes were involved; it was like their roles reversed. Jensen was never so wild in bed before Jared, but now that they have been together for almost five years they knew each other perfectly in every aspect, they complemented each other. While Jensen was no prude in bed, enjoyed sex with Jared very much, thank you, and was very adventurous Jared still was a little shy and couldn’t seem to talk about anything sex related without blushing or babbling  a little. It was cute, Jensen thought, and also extremely hot. The way Jared squirmed and closed his eyes when Jensen let his dirty mouth talk and talk and talk until Jared was a mess, begging and whimpering was Jensen’s highlight of the day. Jensen didn’t even notice that the Con was already over while remembering their last epic night but Jared was already pulling him towards backstage. In backstage Jensen was still a bit mad at his boyfriend for teasing him restlessly and Jared noticed immediately.

“Jenny what’s the matter baby?”

“Call me Jenny one more time and you’re dead.” Jensen tries to be serious but can’t help grinning at Jared’s beaming face.

“Aww, Jenny don’t be like that. You like it when I call you pet names.” Jared kept teasing him so Jensen decided to tease back.

“I’m sure you were the one enjoying it last night, baby.” And as easy as that there was a slight blush on Jared’s cheeks. For someone as big and confident as him it was so easy to embarrass him when they were alone and not in front of an audience. Jared smiled and ducked his head in that adorable way he always does and ran towards a group of people from the cast. As Jensen joined them he smiled and winked at Jared, who was acting kind of weird, glancing quickly at Jensen and getting a bit nervous when Jensen stared at him. After saying goodbye to their friends, they were going to their room or that’s what Jensen thought because Jared found every dumb excuse to not going there.

“Jared is there a reason you don’t want to go to our room?” Jensen grabbed his chin and pulled his face so he could look Jared in the eyes, and he was surprised to see his pupils dilated and a light blush on his cheeks and neck. Jared was turned on and nervous. Jensen couldn’t possibly more confused.

“I…uh…” And now he couldn’t even explain himself so he just grabbed Jensen’s hand, pulled him to their hotel room. Once inside, he started kissing Jensen so sweetly that Jensen almost forgot about what happened early.

“Jay tell me what’s on your mind baby.” He was whispering to Jared, touching his body and taking his shirt off slowly so he could relax and tell Jensen why was he nervous. It seemed to help so he started to touch his neck and place little pecks all over Jared’s face; he kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and his soft lips. Although he preferred being a bit harder in bed, he enjoyed taking care of Jared, because he liked getting fucked really deep but he also loved the sappy side of Jensen. He was such a girl sometimes, Jensen thought with a smile. As he kept feeling Jared, what Jared said next made his cock go rock hard.

“I got a surprise for you, Jen.” He said quietly, like it was some secret he wasn’t sure to share.

“Yeah baby? Are you gonna show me? Hmm?” His hand was approaching Jared’s dick when he felt a soft material, so he rubbed a bit harder, feeling a wet spot just above where Jared’s cock was. As he was rubbing Jared’s shaft, his hand was gently removed and Jared was on his feet, looking like a wet dream, his face flushed and only with his jeans. He started to remove them until he was standing in front of a very turned on Jensen. Jared was the hottest thing he ever put his eyes on. 

“I put some panties for you Jen. You like them?” He gently asked, his voice breathy. He lowered himself so he could kiss Jensen, who still was shocked. He just stared at the mile long legs in front of him, at the smooth golden skin, at the muscles in his stomach, at his hard cock totally visible through the wet white panties. He just sank to his knees and put his mouth on them , making Jared gasp. But he kept talking for Jensen’s astonishment.

“I guess you do, huh? Well I think you’ll like them better from behind.” And as soon as those words left his reddened lips, he slowly turned around. And Jensen was gone. On his ass, there was two simple words written on the panties that made Jensen cream his jeans like a teenager. 

“Jensen’s girl.” He read out loud. “That’s right baby girl, you’re mine.” He was having breathing problems as Jared chuckled softly and kept blushing all over his lean body.

“Fuck baby girl, love how these panties look on you. I wanna taste you so bad Jay you have no idea. On your hand and knees baby, c’mon” Jensen pushed Jared on the bed and removed his clothes quickly so he could join his baby girl. “You look so pretty baby, love you so much.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jensen’s vision blurred for a second he was so horny his dick was going to explode. He caressed Jared’s back, his panties, run a finger across the two words and pulled the panties to the right so he could see Jared’s tiny pink hole. He could sense Jared’s shyness and it made him even hornier.

“Oh baby, look at you. You look delicious. I’m gonna taste you but I won’t remove the panties ok? They look too good on you baby girl.” He heard a tiny ok from Jared and put his mouth on him. He wanted to start gently and lick Jared for hours but they both knew that won’t happen. 

“Does my pussy taste good, daddy?” And seriously, where the fuck went his shy boyfriend and how the fuck he learned to talk like this? Not that Jensen was complaining. At all.

“Fuck baby, you know you do. Fuckin delicious. I’m gonna eat you out until it’s dripping so I can destroyed that little pussy with my cock. My pussy, right baby?”

“Yeah, yeah…uh da…daddy keep going, pleaseee.” Jared begging? Fuckin hot. He kept pushing his ass towards Jensen’s mouth until Jensen decided he was ready to take his cock. He lined his lubed hard dick on Jared’s pussy and pushed with one quick motion until he was balls deep. Jared’s scream was so loud people must’ve heard it through the hotel walls and Jensen didn’t even care ‘cause Jared felt fuckin amazing. Hot, wet and tight like always. He kept fucking him with the panties pulled to the right and Jared moved himself so his back was pressed against Jensen’s chest. Now that he had an easy access to Jared’s ear he kept babbling about how beautiful he was, how good he felt, and how he was losing control over his orgasm.

“Babygirl I’m not gonna last, sweetheart. Daddy’s so sorry…fuck.” Jensen felt his orgasm and quickly motioned Jared to lay on his back and straddled his chest. Jared just smiled at him and touched his thighs. Jensen kept fuckin his fist very close to Jared’s face until his come landed on his boyfriend’s chin, lips and cheeks. Jared covered in come was the prettiest sight Jensen has ever seen.

“Fuck baby, your dimples are full of my come. That’s so hot sweetheart. Daddy’s so proud of you.” Jared continued smiling as Jensen kissed his come covered beautiful face, tasting himself and listening to Jared moan as he jerked off his own fat cock until he came on his stomach. He looked blissful and tired, so Jensen licked him clean as well. When he looked back at Jared, the shyness had returned because Jared couldn’t make eye contact with him. Jensen laughed softly and started to kiss him until reaching his mouth, giving him a deep and long kiss.

“The surprise was perfect baby, just like you are. I love you so much Jay.” Jared smiled even bigger, snuggled in Jensen’s arms and kissed his chest lightly.

“I love you too daddy”


End file.
